Compartir
by alegra77
Summary: Quiero compartir ese sentimiento que hace acelerar y sentir calidez a mi corazón, a ti que tu mirada destila frialdad e indiferencia, no te conozco en absoluto pero tu mirada me atrajo a ti sin saber en realidad que fue lo que sentí?, solamente el pequeño roce de tu piel con el mío fue lo suficiente para saber que deseo compartir eso a ti


**Compartir**

**1: Impresión**

**Quiero compartir ese sentimiento que hace acelerar y sentir calidez a mi corazón, a ti que tu mirada destila frialdad e indiferencia, no te conozco en absoluto pero tu mirada me atrajo a ti sin saber en realidad que fue lo que sentí?, solamente el pequeño roce de tu piel con el mío fue lo suficiente para saber que deseo compartir eso a ti**

**Hola chicos n_n estoy de vuelta por fin traje como había dicho el fin d Haru/Hibari espero que les guste **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y otras a futuro, al igual que los personajes oc,**

Ojos castaños miraban con entusiasmo el gran cielo soleado de la ciudad de Nanimori, la poseedora de una mirada traviesa castaña siguió avanzando con gran entusiasmo mientras brincoteaba como una niña pequeña arriba de una barda sin importar la mira de asombro y de extrañeza que la gente le dirigía por hacer algo tan infantil hasta excéntrico por parte de una joven algo grande?

"Hahi no existe la edad para divertirse", exclamo mentalmente Haru al sentir esas miradas juzgándola

Nunca le importo lo que dijeran los demás de ella, simplemente era así y ya, aunque sabía que a veces su personalidad espontanea traía incomodarían a los demás en especial a Tsuna-san que trataba de alejarse de ella cada vez que la veía pasar

Con un suspiro de decepción la castaña paro en plena barda

Miro pensativamente la caja que traía en sus manos, era uno de los pasteles de la pastelería de Nanimori, alzo su mirada a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde estaba, la casa Sawada, seguramente los chicos estarían hay ya, escucho gritos, risas, lloriqueos y maldiciones

Sonrió levemente

Ase un buen tiempo que no estaban todos juntos después de las constantes batallas que habían tenido los chicos, para después tener problemas con Kotazo-san y sus amigos y por ultimo algunos meses los chicos estaban distantes y había una gran tensión entre ellos, sospechaba que había sido otra batalla contra con algún enemigo de la famiglia, al darse cuenta que incluso Dino-san hasta Yuni habían viajado desde Italia para tratar esos asuntos junto a Tsuna-san, pero como siempre Kyoko-chan y ella se quedaban fuera de cualquier asunto relacionado con la mafia o la famiglia Vongola que fuera peligroso

A veces se desesperaba lo sobreprotector que Tsuna-san podía ser, pero aun así eso era lo que le gustaba de el

Dio un pequeño salto de la barda mientras caminaba hacia la residencia de Sawada, su cara se mostraba algo seria hasta melancólica

"A Haru-chan"

Haru levanto su mirada castaña al ver a la Señora de la casa

"Hahi, buenas tardes Nana-san"

"Viniste a ver a Tsu-kun y los chicos?"

"Hai, disculpe las molestias "

"Descuida Haru-chan"

"Todos los chicos ya están en el cuarto de Tsu-kun puedes pasar"

"Hahi, muchas gracias", después de entrar a la casa subió las escaleras escuchando cada vez más fuerte el ruido provenir de la habitación del castaño parecía como si se estuviera viviendo una batalla en el cuarto del chico

Sonrió infantilmente todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, por fin podría pasar tiempo con sus amigos y con Tsuna-san

Llego hasta la puerta que correspondía a la habitación de Tsuna y con emoción de ver a sus amigo abrió rápidamente encontrándose con la persona tan esperada para ella exclamando con alegría

"¡TSUNA-SAN CHICOS HARU ESTA AQUÍ Y A TRAIDO ALGO DELICIOSO PARA TODOS!", con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando la caja que contenía el delicioso pastel

"¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"¡HARU CORRE!"

"Hahi?", Confundida la castaña miro al castaño siendo perseguido por un chico que le resultaba familiar y que este se acercaba a Tsuna rápidamente con una molestia muy evidenciada en sus ojos que poseían un extraño azul metalizado

Ha, ya lo recordaba es el Líder Disciplinario de la escuela donde asistía Tsuna-san y los chicos y uno de los guardianes de Tsuna aunque él no interactuaba con ellos y ella nunca había cruzado palabra con él por lo que le pareció extraño fue su presencia y que persiguiera a Tsuna-san

La castaña que se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta donde quería salir huyendo Tsuna y al ver que Haru no hacía caso a su grito, el castaño tuvo que hacer un movimiento drástico al ver que ella no se había movido a su petición si no querían ambos ser mordidos hasta la muerte

"Kamikorosu"

"¡HAHI!"

"¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tsuna rápidamente protegió a Haru apartándola del ataque que el perfecto le había lanzado asía el rey de los herbívoros y la pobre chica que apareció en día, la hora y el lugar equivocado

Las tonfas de Hibari únicamente lograron alcanzar la caja que la joven castaña había alzado para muéstrasela con felicidad hacia sus amigos , mandándola volar hasta la pared para terminar en el piso con el contenido del delicioso pastel terminado completamente destrozado

"¡DECIMO!"

"¡TSUNA!"

"¡HARU!"

Bien esto no era lo que Haru esperaba al visitar a sus amigos, no esperaba ser a tacada al momento de abrir esa puerta

Miro como Tsuna aun la tenía abrazada protectoramente los colores sele subieron de inmediato hasta la cabeza cualquiera podía ver que sacaba humo

Bien eso no se le esperaba pero le gustaba, se repitió mentalmente mientras que Tsuna colocaba su barbilla de bajo de la cabeza de la castaña y pasaba sus brazos sobre la cintura de Haru, suspiro de alivio, ambo chicos estaban sentados en el suelo y el castaño se recargaba en la pared de su habitación

Tsuna pudo percibir el olor a durazno provenir del pequeño cuerpo de la castaña, olía bien sin pensarlo se relajó aún más mientras abrazaba más fuerte el cuerpo de Haru lo que provoco que esta se pusiera aún más nerviosa

"a..no Tsu…na-san"

"Herbívoro"

"¡Hahi!"

"¡hieeeeeeeeee!"

Esa frase saco del trance a ambos castaños, Tsuna estaba nervioso

"l-lo siento Haru no"

"No te preocupes Tsuna-san"

Tanto el castaño como la castaña se levantaron rápidamente balbuceando puras incoherencias

voltearon a ver al joven que estaba en frente de ambos castaños analizándolos y juzgándolos con la mirada

Por alguna razón ambos chicos tragaron grueso

"¡Decimo está usted bien!", Gokudera rápidamente fe al lado de su feje y amigo

"¡Imbécil como te atreves a atacar al decimo!"

"Ma,ma,ma calma Gokudera Hibari solo estaba jugando"

"¡Al extremo Hibari solo estaba probando que tan fuerte se había vuelto Sawada yo también quiero probar!"

"¡Cállense idiotas!"

Olvidándose por un momento la presencia de Hibari, Tsuna miro a sus amigos empezar a discutir tratando de entrar de mediador olvidándose de los que estaban a su alrededor

Mientras los chicos discutían

Haru no sabía lo que pasaba sus amigos habían empezado a discutir miro el resto de la habitación del castaño pero no había nadie más donde estará Kyoko-chan y Chrome-chan?, Nana-san dijo que todos estaban el la habitación de Tsuna-san después su vista cayo nuevamente en la presencia de cierto perfecto alzo su mirada hasta la altura de el ya que era más alto y lo que vio la asusto ese chico estaba más que furioso pudo ver como apretujaba con fuerza las tonfas metálicas y su ceño estaba fruncido

Ese chico le provocaba cierto estremecimiento y hasta algo de miedo

Se sintió cohibida y bajo la mirada hasta que su vista pasó a algo que le pareció conocido

"¡Hahi, la caja del paste!", su cara se puso pálida del susto

A no había paso muchos cosas para conseguir ese pastel para compartirlo con sus amigos ahora estaba arruinado, su cara pálida se volvió roja de furia y rápidamente alzo su mirada molesta hasta posarla en el responsable de ese crimen y apuntándolo con el dedo juzgadoramente

"¡Usted fue!"

"Sabe lo que le costó a Haru conseguir ese pastel súper especial, devuélvele a Haru su pastel"

"Hn, no me interesan tus estupideces de herbívora", siseo con molestia el perfecto

"Hahi que dijiste, para empezar usted fue el que aplasto mi pastel con esas cosas", la castaña señalo acusadoramente las tonfas metálicas del líder disciplinario de Nami-chuu

"Acaso eres policía?", con voz sarcástica y altanera Haru no vacilo en gritarle

Mientras Hibari alzo una ceja y miraba al pequeño herbívoro chillón que era una cabeza y media más baja que él, ese pequeño herbívoro se atrevió a desafiarlo como si fuera un carnívoro, que acaso no sabía que podría ser mordido hasta la muerte por él?

El líder disciplinario soltó una sonrisa que a los ojos de Tsuna y el resto de los chicos fue algo muy aterrador

Era una risa ponzoñosa, burlesca, hasta podría decirse cruel

Haru al ver esa mirada azul metálico que destilaba frialdad e indiferencia, su piel se erizo nunca había sentido tantos sentimientos negativos, alguien como ella que era completamente alegre y positiva sentir esas mal sanas emociones dirigirse exclusivamente hacia ella

Fue escalofriante

Ese sujeto era temible, muy temible, y al parecer solo provoco a la bestia que tenía en frente

Pero a pesar de todo algo en su corazón latió aceleradamente al mirar sus ojos sintió algo que no pudo identificar, no fue precisamente miedo, que habrá sido eso?

Salto de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una ráfaga dirigirse hacia ella, pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos y esquivo el golpe que Hibari le había lanzado solo sintió un pequeño dolor cortante en su mejilla que suavemente toco con su mano mientras soltaba una mueca de dolor, era un raspón si no se hubiera movido seguramente le hubiera dolido mucho más el golpe

"Hahi, us..ted me gol..peo", con voz trastornada Haru miro al hombre que se había puesto imponente delante de ella, mirándola como si él fuera superior a ella

Ella después solo frunció el ceño con furia y alzo la mirada con arrogancia y orgullo no iba permitir que ese sujeto la humillara

"¡Como se atrevió a golpear a Haru!", la pequeña camino unos pasos más cerca de el mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente

"Wao herbívora enserio quieres ser castigada por mi he? "

La sonrisa que le dedico fue la más sádica y escalofriante que haya visto en su vida vio venir el siguiente golpe con las tonfas de es sujeto, pero esta vez no podía moverse

Su corazón se paró del susto al igual que su cuerpo esta vez no podía detener el golpe, simplemente cerro los ojos esperando el fin

"¡HARU-CHAN!"

Se escuchó la voz de Kyoko y Chrome cuando ambas chicas abrieron le habitación con bandejas de té, asustadas al ver que su amiga estaba siendo atacada por el perfecto de Nami-chuu

"¡MUEJER ESTUPIDA!"

"¡HARU!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Tsuna rápidamente se colocaron en frente de Haru para protegerla de Hibari

Las tonfas chocaron contra los guantes de Tsunayoshi por defender a su amiga

El castaño alzo su mirada frívola anaranjada en amenaza hacia el prefecto, "Hibari no permitiré que lastimes a Haru, si te atreves a tocarla no me contendré", la voz de Tsuna era tan severa y frívola que solamente prometía un dolor inimaginable

"Hibari será mejor que te retires y no te acerque más a Haru o no responderemos", Yamamoto había dejado su inusual sonrisa alegre y miraba con seriedad al azabache sus ojos color ámbar estaban ensombrecidos en forma de amenaza

"Wao en serio buscan pelea conmigo herbívoros, a mí nadie me da órdenes", la mirada fría paso después asía la castaña que estaba siendo resguardada por las otras dos herbívoras que habían corrido para proteger a su amiga , una lo miraba con miedo, mientras que la otra herbívora que se parecía tanto al estúpido herbívoro ilusionista lo miraba con precaución y su presa tenía la mirada consternada y asustada pero rápidamente cambio al tenerlo solamente a él en su campo de visión sus ojos castaños brillaron con una luz que él pudo identificar como coraje, el ceño de ella se profundizo aún más de disgusto

A pesar de su aura y fuerza imponente lograba atemorizar a los herbívoros que tenía en su presencia esa herbívora idiota todavía se atrevía retarlo

Podía sentir su aura que intentaba inútilmente atemorizarlo, con esa mueca de disgusto como si pudiera tomarla como enemigo

Estúpida herbívora

Como si se considerara un digno adversario de su interés

Bufo

Dio un paso en dirección a la castaña pero su andar fue detenido por el estúpido herbívoro bomba

"¡NO TE LE ACERQUES IMBECIL O TE VOLARE!", Hayato estaba en verdad furioso había amenazado con odio puro al líder disciplinario

Hibari simplemente lo miro apático

"Gokudera calma no debemos causar destrozos", hablo con seriedad Tsuna

"Al extremo Hibari no estuvo bien lo que hiciste a la amiga de Kyoko debes disculparte al extremo", Ryohei miro con un por primera vez con semblante serio al líder disciplinario

"Hn"

Y sin previo aviso Hibari encestó una de sus tonfas en el estómago del peliplateado

"¡GOKUDERA!", sus amigos gritaron con preocupación

Takeshi rápidamente auxilio a Gokudera pero este lo aparto mientras se levantaba con furia y dolor

"¡Al extremo Gokudera estas bien!"

"Che"

"Hibari no debiste golpear a Gokudera al extremó!

"¡TKS cállate cabeza de césped y tú no te mestas en esto estúpido fanático del beisbol!"

Advirtió el peliplata mientras se acercaba a Hibari

"Espera Gokudera, intento el moreno tranquilizar a su amigo"

Hibari simplemente bostezo con aburrimiento

"Hn, patéticos y debiluchos herbívoros", soltó con aburrimiento

"MALDITO", Gokudera siseo con voz cruda de furia mientras se posicionaba para pelar en serio esta vez

"¡ESPERA GOKUDERA!", intento tranquilizarlo Yamamoto, Ryohei y Tsuna

Mientras los demás lo miraban con precaución, Tsuna miraba detenidamente a Hibari esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos

Hibari era una persona muy peligrosa a la cual no se debía provocar, siempre ha sido un ser independiente que no está atado a nada a pesar de ser uno de sus guardianes él no estaba interesado en pertenecer a su famiglia ni siquiera en formar un lazo con nadie, siempre solo como la nube solitaria que era, a pesar de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos era alguien frio y cruel por naturaleza un verdadero carnívoro que no dudara en morder hasta la muerte a quien se e cruce en su camino

Y ahora eran ellos los que estaban bloqueando el paso a una temible bestia que empezaba a mostrar sus colmillos dispuesto a atacar , pero se perdió ante sus pensamientos

Cuando…

El sonido de una bofetada se escuchó por toda la habitación

Tanto el joven Vongola y sus guardianes jadearon del susto

Todos los de la habitación ampliaron su mirada con sorpresa hasta espanto por el espectáculo bizarro que se presenciaba ante ellos

Haru estaba frente a él sin que los demás se hubieran percatado de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde para advertirle de la gravedad de la situación, y ahora ella con su mano golpeando fuertemente la cara del ser más peligroso, aterrador y cruel que podrían todos catalogar a Hibari Kyoya como el terror de Nanimori por lo cual Haru era completamente ignorante así como el hecho que estuviera en ese mismo momento marcando su propia sentencia de muerte

Ella había visto y escuchado a ese sujeto cruel soltar ese monosílabo indiferente como si no le importara nada de lo que había hecho a ella y después de ver como golpeaba a uno de sus amigos sin previo aviso, a Haru se les crisparon las emociones en una furia indomable como nunca hubiera pensado enojarse no estaba en su naturaleza odiar a alguien ni si quiera Gokudera que siempre la insultaba y peleaban era su manera de llevarse y expresar su amistad por loco que pareciera pero ese sujeto logro lo que nadie la había hecho hacer

Solamente en cuestión de segundos después de haberlo abofeteado, miro aquella mirada azul metálica furiosa mirarla como una plaga detestable y este mismo se alzara con fuerza como un carnívoro dispuesto a morderla para que entendiera cuál era su lugar, mostrando sus tonfas dispuesto a golpearla sin ningún atisbo de duda

"Kamikorosu"

"Hahi"

Los demás no pudieron reaccionar rápido para tratar de sacar a Haru de la zona de Hibari, solo vieron con espanto como las tonfas del perfecto de Nami-chuu se acercaban a una gran velocidad directo hacia la cara de la castaña

"Ciaossu"

Todos racionaron rápidamente y miraron al pequeño hitman que había detenido las tonfas con Leo transformado en un pequeño bastón metálico

"Detente Hibari ", el Hitman con voz calmada miro al prefecto de Nami-chuu sus ojos negros retaron a aquellos ojos metalizados que estaban llenos de furia

"Acaso una indefensa chica te ha sacado de lugar Hibari?", cuestiono con cierta burla el pequeño Hitman

Todos se espantaron, al parecer el pequeño bebe solo estaba poniendo más leña al fuego

"¡No nos ayudes!", gritaron mentalmente los Vongola

Hibari en cambio seguía con su mirada inmutable, pero claramente se podía sentir su aura se había vuelto muy hostil y a la menor provocación estaría al ataque

"No interfieras, morderé a esa herbívora"

El hitman sonrió misteriosamente

"No puedo permitirlo, Haru es parte dela famiglia, al igual que tu"

"Wao crees que me uniría a un grupo de herbívoros yo no pertenezco a ninguna manada"

"Hibari", esta vez hablo con más seriedad el Hitman, estaba claro que no podía convencer al perfecto de ser fiel a Vongola, Hibari era un ser que solo le interesaba el poder y la adrenalina de las peleas, doblegar, retorcer, causar terror y vencer a sus enemigos,

Un ser único, invencible, poderoso y solitario, eso es lo que llenaba de estasis no había nada mas

Alguien como el cómo podría atarlo a los Vongola?

"¡HARU-CHAN!"

"¡HARU!"

Estas bien, tanto Kyoko como Chrome rápidamente sacaron a Haru fuera de la vista de ese peligroso carnívoro

El pobre corazón de la castaña estaba a punto de un paro cardiaco mientras que su cuerpo temblaba y su piel se encontraba pálida, sus grandes ojos castaños se pusieron brillosos por las lágrimas que quería soltar

Estaba asustada

No estaba aterrada

Ese sujeto era peligro demasiado para que ella pudiera soportarlo

iba a golpearla sin piedad bueno el intento golpearla desde el principio pero lo que más la asusto fue esa mirada fría y vacía no pudo percibir ningún sentimiento cálido, era tanta la intensidad que despedía esa mirada ponzoñosa que se sentía sofocada acaso el no sentía algo de compasión o misericordia?

Miro nuevamente aquel chico que mantenía el rostro serio pero podía ver una furia rebosante en sus ojos causada por ella

Nunca había conocido a una persona como el siempre que lo veía pensaba quera alguien frio y serio

Pero esto iba más allá, estaba a un nivel muy diferente que ella no podría entender

Como alguien podía ser tan cruel

La castaña sufrió un colapso y callo de rodillas

"¡HARU-CHAN!"

"¡HARU!"

"¡MUJER ESTUPIDA!"

Vagamente miro a sus amigos correr hasta ella y sostenerla en brazos su mira vago hasta aquel sujeto que le había provocado un miedo incomparable

Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas

Mirando con una infinita tristeza aquel sujeto que en su mirad destilaba pura frialdad

Termino por desmayarse

"¡HARU-CHAN!"

"!HARU-CHAN!"

Asustada Kyoko zarandeo con fuerza a su amiga para que despertara, mientras que Chrome intentaba detener a Kyoko para evitar que lastimara a la castaña

"¡MALDITO!"

Gokudera ya estaba al límite de su paciencia y sin avisar ataco al perfecto

"¡GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"¡GOKUDERA!"

Sus amigos intentaron detenerlo pero no los escuchaba ni siquiera a Tsuna que era su adorado Decimo

Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos el joven Vongola estaba dispuesto a detener el mismo la pelea de una vez por todos incluso si necesitara cogerla a todos

"¡Flame Thunder!", con voz grave Gokudera activo su ataque

Mientras Hibari se había posicionado para pelear mientras sonreía soberbio

Pero un disparo fue lo que logro detener el revuelo en la habitación

"Deténganse", con un susurro furioso Reborn apuntó con su pistola a Gokudera y Hibari

Reborn, Tsuna miro con sorpresa a su tutor

"Ustedes dos son los guardianes Vongola de Tsuna entre ustedes no puede haber peleas ni conflictos"

"Pero Rebor…"

"Nada de peros Gokudera compórtate como la mano derecha de Tsuna"

"¡EL LASTIMO A LA MUJER ESTUPIDA!"

El hitman medito lo que había dicho el guardián de la Tormenta, mirando ligeramente a la joven castaña que estaba en el regazo de Kyoko que tenía una mirada asustada, mientras que Chrome la revisaba si tenía alguna herida grave

Miro las lágrimas de Haru salir a pesar de la inconciencia

Con un suspiro cansado el Hitman miro nuevamente al prefecto

"No sederas tan fácilmente a unirte a Vongola no es así Hibari?", cuestiono con seriedad el hitman mientras miraba el semblante serio del líder disciplinario quien bufo ante lo dicho

"Ya te dije bebe no estoy interesado en unirme a una manada de herbívoros", comento con burla mientras miraba las caras serias y de furia de los jóvenes Vongola

"Si para ese motivo es que me llamaste no tengo ningún interés en estar aquí", contesto con aburrimiento mientras se dirigía hacia le ventana y salía de ella sin siquiera mirara atrás

**o/o/o**

"Hibari Hibari"

Una pequeña bolita de plumas amarilla voló hasta el hombro del perfecto

"Herbívoros, parque, interrumpir paz"

Y con esas pequeñas palabras claves el líder disciplinario de Nami-chuu emprendió su caminar

La gente que lo veía pasar rápidamente se hacían aun lado y sus rostros palidecían, se podía notar un aura aterradoramente furiosa provenir de el

"Hey tu imbécil"

El perfecto volteo su mirada

"Así que tú eres Hibari Kyoya he?"

Un hombre musculoso con pinta de pandillero miro con burla al joven de mirada fría

"No eres la gran cosa"

Todos al escuchar esas palabras corrieron lejos de ellos

Alguien seria mordido hasta la muerte

"Entonces si te venzo yo seré el más fuerte de Nanimori he?", Mirándolo con poca cosa el maléate se burlo

"Ya terminaste herbívoro?", la mira que Hibari le lanzo fue fue de molestia, estaba furioso, recordó a cierta estúpida herbívora y la sangre le hirvió, pero pensándolo bien…

Este herbívoro estúpido le serviría para desquitarse

Estúpido mocoso me estas…

"Kamikorosu"

El golpe resonó con gran potencia, solo fue cuestión de segundo, para que aquel pandillero cayera en rendición

La gente miro con susto y normalidad aquella escena nadie podía contra el demonio de Nanimori

"Que herbívoro tan débil", caminado sobre cuerpo del pandillero Hibari siguió su andar tranquilo

Todavía había más herbívoros a los cuales debía morder hasta la muerte

Ya se encargaría después de aquella herbívora

**o/o/o/**

ESE IMBECIL

Gokudera tenía la intención de seguirlo

"Gokudera"

"Detente, deja que se vaya"

"Pero el…"

"No volveré a repetírtelo", el hitman miro con seriedad al guardián de la Tormenta, lo último que quería de la famiglia Vongola es que hubiera conflictos entre ellos

Lo más importante ahora es ver la salud de Haru

El platinado rápidamente volteo su mirada hacia la joven castaña

"Es..tá bien solo fue un desmayo, no tiene ninguna herida grave solo un raspón en la mejilla", hablo Chrome para el alivio de todos

Con un suspiro de tranquilidad Tsuna miro a Haru inconsciente

"En que líos me metes Haru", susurro en lo bajo el joven castaño con alivio

Cuando la castaña recobro la conciencia estaba siendo rodeada por todos sus amigos aprecio sus caras felices y aliviadas a excepción de cierto platinado que le grito

"¡MUJER ESTUPIDA!", Gokudera le grito en seguida que despertó

"¡HAHI NO SOY ESTUPIDA CABEZA DE PULPO!"

"¡HARU-CHAN"!, Kyoko abrazo fuertemente a su amiga

"Estas bien?"

La castaña le sonrió, "Haru está bien Kyoko-chan no te preocupes"

Kyoko curo la herida de su mejilla mientras sus amigos observaban en silencio

Nadie quiso tocar el tema de Hibari hacia la castaña que ignoro todo lo sucedido únicamente no quería recordar lo que ese sujeto y cada vez que recordaba aquella mirada azul metalizada se le enchinaba la piel

Después de todo quien quisiera hablar sobre la bofetada y el intento de morder hasta la muerte de parte Haru Miura y Hibari Kyoya

Era algo que provocaba hasta susto al recordar

Así pasaron las horas disfrutando con sus amigos y conversando, discutiendo con Gokudera-san, riendo con Yamamoto-san y acompañando con gritos extremadamente alegres con el hermano de Kyoko-chan

"¡ESTUPIDOS!", Gokudera grito fuerte y potentemente hacia Haru, Yamamoto y Takeshi

Quienes rieron sin tomarlo en cuenta, Tsuna simplemente suspiraba, mientras Kyoko reía alegremente y Chrome les dedicaba una ligera sonrisa

La castaña paso su vista a Tsuna que se encontraba sonrojado mientras miraba a su mejor amiga

El pecho se le encogió

Kyoko y Tsuna cada vez los veía más unidos eso no le agradaba, siempre que ella intentaba a cercarse a Tsuna-san el rehuía su presencia en cambio cuando estaba con su amiga el podía actuar tan diferente a como actuaba con ella

Eso le dolía

Ella siempre supo que Tsuna le gustaba Kyoko pero intento de todas formas lograr c0nquistarlo pero no resulto

Tal vez era el omento de rendirse con él?

De repente recordó aquella mirada Vacía del perfecto

Hahi, respingo del susto

Miro al Hitman que tomaba un café con tranquilidad

Debería preguntarle?

"Sucede algo Haru?", el Hitman miro con suspicacia a la joven castaña

"Hahi…no..nada", con un tartamudeo la joven rápidamente volteo su mirada

Reborn la miro detenidamente para después sonreír

"Tal vez podría…"

**o/o/o/**

Haru miraba detenidamente como sus amigos se reunían afuera de la casa de Tsuna para despedirse estaba empezando a oscurecer, ella debía volver cuanto antes o su padre se preocuparía por ella

"Bueno mina nos vemos mañana mi viejo debe estar esperándome para ayudarle con el restaurante"

"Al extremó Sawada nos vemos"

"Tsuna-kun hasta mañana"

"Decimo estaré a primera hora para recogerlo"

"Nos vemos chicos hasta mañana", la castaña también empezó a caminar lejos de sus amigos

"Haru espera"

La castaña volteo a ver al castaño con curiosidad?

"Si Tsuna-san?"

Ahora solo estaban ellos dos solos

El castaño mostro un semblante preocupado

"Ten cuidado "

"He?"

"No quise decir nada para no preocuparte"

"Pero Hibari-san no es una persona amigable"

"Lo..se", con un tartamudeo la castaña murmuro mientras tocaba levemente su mejilla

"Evita estar cerca de él es una persona peligrosa, no es alguien al que uno pueda tratar"

Con un escalofrío Tsuna recordó cuantas veces fue mordido por el prefecto de Nami-chuu, no quería que Haru pasara lo mismo

Haru simplemente miro a una más curiosa al castaño, para después recordar aquel chico de ojos azules metálicos

"Acaso es tan malo Hibari-san?"

"Bueno…"

"él siempre ha sido así desde que lo conocí siempre ha golpeado a las personas si no cumple con las reglas del instituto, así como a las personas que irrumpen la paz de Nanimori, es temido por muchos, es alguien complicado", Tsuna intento buscarlas palabras para explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba

"Nadie golpea a Hibari Kyoya sin quedar iluso"

"Por eso… "

"Entiendo Tsuna-san me cuidare", con una sonrisa forzada la castaña empezó a alejarse del castaño, en verdad no tenia deseos de discutir ese asunto con Tsuna-san se sentía un carga únicamente logro preocupar a sus amigos suficiente habían tenidos con las constantes luchas que habían tenido para que se preocupen por sus insolencias

"Nos vemos Tsuna-san"

"No quieres que te acompañe es peligroso que a esta horas vayas tu sola"

"Hahi no te preocupes Tsuna-san estaré bien"

" Segura?"

" Si"

Tsuna cambio su semblante preocupado para después sonreírle a la castaña provocando que esta misma se sonrojara

"Cuídate", y con esas palabras dichas por el castaño la joven fue alejándose lentamente

"Te preocupas demasiad Dame-Tsuna en que estás pensando?"

"Hieeee"

"Reborn no te aparezcas a si da la nada me asústate"

"Es bueno que te preocupes por Haru será una perfecta esposa para ti"

"Reborn sabes que a mí me gusta Kyoko-chan y a Haru la considero una amiga no digas esas cosas"

"Silencio Dame-Tsuna y contéstame "

El semblante del castaño cabio a uno más serio, "mi intuición me dice que algo va pasar pero no estoy muy seguro de que es, pero sé que tendrá que ver con Haru" y eso me preocupa

Dichas esas palabras el Hitman mostro un semblante pensativo mientras él y el castaño miraban hacia donde se había alejado Haru

**o/o/o**

Haru miraba cuidadosamente las calles de Nanimori había oscurecido muy rápido tal vez si debió aceptar que Tsuna-san la acompañara pero no quería ser demás molestia, empezaba hacer mucho frio después de todo estaban a principios de invierno la próxima vez llevaría un abrigo

"Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí"

"Hahi", la castaña rápidamente miro a varios sujetos salir de los callejón, mostro una mirada asustada mientras trataba de retroceder

Un hombre muy mayor que los otros la miro detenidamente mientras se acercaba a ella aparecer era el líder del grupo

Se acercó hasta el rostro tembloroso de la castaña, "eres muy bonita me gustas", el aliento a alcohol llego hasta su nariz provocándole nauseas

"Oye jefe nos compartirás a la chica", sus demás compañeros entre risas miraron a la castaña con ojos libidinosos

Que provocaron que Haru temblara

"¡Esa chica es mía consíganse la suya!", con un grito de enojo el hombre tomo fuertemente del brazo de la castaña para acercarla más a él, fue el miedo o el instinto de supervivencia lo que hiso a Haru reaccionar dándole una fuerte patada en la parte baja de ese borracho para emprender carrera

"¡No… sé que…den hay como estúpidos va..yan tras ella!", con furia el hombre corrió tras la castaña

Haru miraba con desesperación las calles no había nadie quien la ayudara que haría?, pero un descuido suyo la hiso tropezar, lo que le dio el hombre oportunidad para atraparla

Haru tenía miedo aquel hombre estaba encima de ella manoseándola, con desesperación grito pero nadie la escuchaba empezó a llorar provocando que el hombre la abofeteara

"Cállate mocosa nadie te escuchara", con voz grave el hombre miro a la castaña con enfado

Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No ~

Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii ~

Istumo Kawaranu ~

Sukoyaka Kenage ~

Ha Ahh! ~

Tomo Ni U Taou, NamimoriChuuu~

Una vocecilla de alguien empezó a escucharse por las desoladas calles

Captando a atención del abusador pero después perdió el interés, Haru miro como ese hombre asqueroso intentaba besarla, para después ver como alguien lo pateaba fuertemente alejándola de ella, no dudo dos veces se levantó rápidamente para después observar a dos pares de ojos filos bastante conocidos que miraban con frialdad aquel sujeto que se unos momentos intento abusar de ella

"Así que tú eres el líder de esos debiluchos herbívoros", el perfecto volteo asía tras para ver el resto de los compañeros de ese sujeto se encontraban todos golpeados e inconscientes,

"pensé que eras algo que valiera la pena morder pero solo eres un estúpido herbívoro débil", con decepción Hibari miro con superioridad el sujeto que trataba de respirar mientras recuperaba el aire por la patada que le había dado el perfecto

El joven empezó alejarse dándole la espalda aquel hombre que no merecía más de su atención

"Maldito mocoso", con voz siseante el hombre se levantó rápidamente mientras sacaba una navaja para lastimarlo

"¡Hibari-san cuidado!", la castaña grito con susto para alertar al joven

Junto cuanto el hombre iba apuñalarlo

"Kamikorosu" con una de sus tonfas el perfecto de Nami-chuu se dispuso morder hasta la muerte a ese estúpido herbívoro

Haru miraba como aquel chico golpeaba violentamente a ese hombre, sus tonfas se habían manchado con la de sangre de ese abusador, eso logro asustarla iba a matarlo si seguía

"De..tente", murmuro la joven con miedo

"Deten…te" esta vez hablo más fuerte pero siguió siendo ignorada

"¡Por… favor no más!", esta vez grito pero no fue escuchada

Iba a matarlo

Lo mataría

No

No

"¡ES SUFICIENTE!", esta vez grito con miedo mientras corría hacia el joven sosteniendo sus tonfas, la castaña miro con lágrimas aquel joven que miraba con molestia su acto de osadía

"Herbívora aléjate a serás mordida", intento a pártala pero ella sostenía con fuerza sus armas

"¡NO LO HARE!", esta vez la castaña alzo su mirada y mostro un semblante más serio a pesar de sus lágrimas y llanto

Eso logro molestar al perfecto fue suficiente con escuchar su voz para saber quién era aquella herbívora que se atrevió a golpearlo tal vez debería cobrárselas

Pero por alguna razón se contuvo al verla en ese estado tan lamentable se veía tan frágil y pequeña

Un indefenso animalillo

La castaña ya no podía permanecer consientes se sentía tan cansada fueron tantas emociones que sus conciencia colapso, pero antes de que llegara al suelo fue sostenida por un de los brazos del prefecto, su pequeño cuerpo fue levantado sin dificultada

Hibari miro detenidamente a la joven las heridas que poseía en su rostro y parte de sus cuerpo su piel clara solo lograban resaltarlas aún más, una fue causada por el estúpido herbívoro que intento propasarse con ella y la otra fue hecha por el mismo

Bajo su mirada hasta el sujeto que sangraba mientras gruñía horriblemente de dolor

"Mal…di..to mo..co..so"

El perfecto de una patada termino por noquearlo

Inconscientemente la joven castaña se acurruco en su pecho para tratar de refugiarse del frio, Hibari inquisidoramente miro aquella herbívora que se atrevió a bofetearlo y retarlo con gran descaro algo que nadie se había atrevido hacerlo incluso en este momentos se atrevió a intentar detenerlo

Una herbívora estúpidamente Valiente

O simplemente suicida?

"Hibari Hibari"

El pequeño pajarillo apareció volando hasta posarse en uno de los hombros del perfecto para después bajar lentamente y posarse el pecho de la castaña mirándola con curiosidad lo que logro captar la atención del líder disciplinario

"HIbari Habari"

"Hm?"

Como un llamado el perfecto miro al pajarillo

"Quién es?"

"Una estúpida herbívora que se cree carnívora"

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: XD**

**Hola chicos estoy devuelta lamento si me tarde pero la escuela está apretujando mis tiempos libres con la montañas tareas que me dejan u_u**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo me costó terminarlo tuve que hacerlo dos veces hasta que me pareció aceptable espero no haberlos desilusionado he tenido un bloqueo y con el estrés de la escuela no me ha ayudado mucho que digamos u_u**

**por eso espero que les haya gustado acepto sugerencias e ideas si desean ayudarme para inspirarme mas XD**

**y bueno sobre este capítulo Hibari… siempre ha sido un personaje que me ha llamado la atención pero su personalidad es tan complicada para mí de manejarla, me costó verlo interactuar de manera positiva con Haru-chan siempre terminaba imaginándome que terminaría mordiéndola hasta la muerte O_O el perfecto no es alguien como decirlo…**

**amable más bien es temible, algo sarcástico y cruel y cada vez que escribía siempre terminaba en las mordidas hacia Haru-chan y me decia ¡pero que RAYOS!, me desesperaba quería jalarme los cabellos**

**Porque Hibari no podía ser más amable?... si claro**

**¡Por qué es Hibari Kyoya TT_TT dios ese chico es difícil para mí escribir!**

**Me salió un chico cruel **

**y por lo visto la relación de Haru será algo difícil para que nuestra protagonista pueda acercársele pero ella es tan terca eso él lo que me gusta de ella n_n una terquedad tan indomable que hasta a veces desespera pero que logra domar a cualquiera y nuestro frio perfecto no será la excepción?**

**Espero que les gutara si no estoy preparada para cualquier cosa TT_TT piedad**

**Ya lo saben chicos tanto comentarios como criticas serán bien recibidos nos vemos hasta la próxima **

**Y una cosa más como muchos me dieron comentarios positivos sobre el fic del Legado de la primavera pienso continuarlo pero ténganme paciencia si n_n**

**Nos vemos pronto XD**


End file.
